Menunggu
by Erine28
Summary: Dulu Gray yang selalu mengacuhkan Claire, Claire yang selalu mencoba mendapatkan Gray. Tapi sekarang sepertinya penantian Claire berhasil dan Gray menjadi sangat mencintai Claire. Tapi Claire berpindah hati pada sahabat di kelasnya Jack, dan Gray dulu tidak peduli menjadi sangat peduli pada Claire. Slight Jill X Skye and Jack x Claire. One sided Gray X Claire. One-shot!


Erine28: Akhirnya selesai juga bikin fic harvest moon walaupun one shot aja

Claire: Ya walau kamu masih baru di fandom harvest moon

Jack: Ini Jaclaire kan? *puppy eyes*

Gray: Iya tapi kan ada one-sided Graire

Erine28: HARVEST MOON BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TAPI PUNYA NATSUME

Claire: Bahasa kurang jelas, OOC, dan lain-lain

Jack: Review please~

Waiting For You

Gray pov.

Aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan kecuali terganggu akan kehadiran gadis itu, ya Claire dia adalah gadis yang selalu menguntitku ke mana-mana saat SMP dulu. Teman-temannya bilang padaku Claire menyukaiku, tapi aku jatuh cinta pada seniorku Mary.

Tapi cintaku dengan senior Mary hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan akhirnya aku menyerah. Claire juga sepertinya menyerah padaku dan berhenti melakukan aksinya.

Akhirnya aku bersekolah di SMU Mineral, sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang sangat bagus jadi tentu saja aku langsung tertarik. Dan saat aku berada di kelasku, aku melihat Claire berada di kelas yang sangat jauh dariku, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Hari demi hari kemudian, aku tidak sengaja melihat Claire dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat itu berjalan bersama ke perpustakaan . Aku tahu Claire orangnya anti sosial sekali tapi dia bersama pemuda itu tertawa riang, bahkan tersenyum lebar. Itu membuatku seperti mempunyai perasaan aneh seperti…. Aneh saja? Aku tidak tahu.

Saat Ujian tengah semester, aku melihatnya Claire dan pemuda itu selalu keluar bareng dari ruangan dan saling tersenyum lebar sesekali mengecek hasil mereka. Pemuda itu mengeluh dan Claire hanya tersenyum simpul dan menjelaskan lagi materi itu. Dulu di SMP Claire terkenal bodoh, tapi ternyata kabar itu harus betul-betul di curigai. Kemudian aku melihat mereka makan di kantin bareng, ya untungnya sih itu hanya terjadi 4 hari berturut-turut dan tidak pernah terjadi lagi.

2 bulan kemudian, aku melihat Claire bersama pemuda itu dan gadis berambut coklat diikiat tertawa riang bersama menuju perpustakaan. Aku tahu Claire menjadi sangat di luar karakternya yang dulu setelah aku campakkan, tapi sekarang Claire tidak pernah melihatku lagi walaupun sekilas. Padahal dulu saat SMP dia yang selalu memperhatikanku dengan seksama , seperti tidak mau tertinggal satu gerakanku.

Dan akhirnya setiap hari aku melihat mereka bertiga, sampai aku bisa menghapal rutinitas mereka bertiga. Pergi ke perpustakaan, pulang telat. Sampai beberapa kali, aku pun akhirnya yang melihat Claire sampai tidak mau tertinggal satu gerakan pun.

Dan sekarang aku mengetahui nama pemuda dan gadis yang sering mengikuti Claire adalah Jack dan Jill, tapi Claire kadang-kadang tersipu malu dan Jill menggoda mereka berdua sampai wajah keduanya memerah. Itu membuatku geram sekali, dan sekarang aku tersadar….

Aku Jatuh Cinta pada Claire

Makin sebalnya lagi aku dan Jack satu grub dan aku sesekali melihat Jill tersipu terhadap ketua kami Skye. Suatu hari aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Claire dan Jill.

"Claire, aku sepertinya aku menyukai Skye" Ucap Jill, Claire langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian cocok sekali loh" Ucap Claire setengah menggoda Jill yang merona.

"Kau tahu Claire, dia menyebalkan sekali setiap aku SMS dia" Ucap Jill menatap langit yang biru, tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat Skye berbalik arah dan membunyikan motornya.

"Cewe" Ucapnya singkat sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Jill memerah dan Claire tertawa. Aku pun sweat drop melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi sebelum aku beranjak aku mendengar suara Claire.

"Kau tahu Jill… aku juga sepertinya menyukai seseorang" Ucap Claire, aku pun tertahan di posisiku yang sekarang seperti stalkernya Claire. Sekarang aku merasakan bagaimana Claire men-stalk ku dulu -_-.

"Aku… sebenarnya…. Aku suka sama Jack" Ucap Claire dengan muka yang sangat merah, Jill menyimburkan air mineral yang dia minum.

"WHAT?! Jack?!" Teriak Jill, tapi Claire berhasil menutup mulutnya. Aku makin menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Tolong rahasiakan, aku masih mau bersahabat dengannya Jill" Ucap Claire dengan mata sendu.

"Karena… aku tidak mau…. Kehilangan Jack seperti aku kehilangan…. Seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatku" Ucap Claire lagi, aku terkejut. Dia masih mengingat masa-masa saat kita bersahabat walau itu hanya terjadi beberapa hari, aku merasa bersalah sekali.

"Hey Claire, Jill" Panggil seseorang yang tidak lain bernama Jack.

"Baiklah Claire, aku mengerti perasaanmu… aku akan rahasiakan" Ucap Jill, Jack menautkan alisnya.

"Claire, Jill… kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya Jack dengan muka imut khasnya, Claire memerah dan Jill tertawa.

"Kami hanya bicara tentang- Ummpphhhh" belum sempat Jill menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Claire sudah menutup mulutnya.

"Ah Tidak apa-apa Jack-nyan! Kami bicara tentang PR yang suuuuulit sekali, iya kan Jill?" Ucap Claire dengan senyum innocent, aku tidak tahan lagi langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku cemburu… aku tahu ini yang Claire rasakan saat aku mendekati senior Mary -_- Aku menyesalinya sekarang.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku melihat Claire seperti menahan air matanya saat berbincang dengan Jack dan Jill. Dia ijin ke WC saat itu dan aku mengikutinya karena penasaran.

"Hiks… kenapa… Hiks ?" Tanya Claire saat sudah sampai di taman, dia sendirian. Aku tidak kuat, ingin sekali aku bertanya apa masalahnya.

"Jahat… hiks" Claire menutupi mukanya yang sekarang dialiri oleh air matanya.

"Aku... hiks…. Kenapa… hiks… dia tidak mengerti perasaanku?" Ucap Claire yang sekarang menangis tersedu sedu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian iya kembali bangkit dan mengahapus air matanya, dia bahkan membasuh muka pucatnya beberapa kali.

"Sebaiknya, aku kembali ke perpustakaan" Ucap Claire yang kemudian tersenyum dan berlari ke perpustakaan, aku mengeram.

Claire kau bodoh sekali, kenapa kau tidak memperhatikanku lagi?!

Aku menghapus air mataku yang tadi keluar sedikit juga

"Ini ironis hahaha… ini sangat ironis dulu selalu dia yang ku acuhkan, sekarang ternyata keadaan membalik" Ucapku pahit, aku pun langsung pulang.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku melihat Jack ke perpustakaan seperti biasa. Tapi tidak ada Claire dan Jill, akhirnya dia duduk dan membuka laptop seperti biasa tapi dia bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Beberapa jam kemudian aku melihat Claire dengan muka berseri-seri menghampiri Jack, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jack, kau lagi apa?" Tanya Claire, kemudian aku tak sengaja melihat ekor matanya melihatku kemudian beralih ke Jack.

"Browsing ya?" Tanya Claire dengan nada riang sambil melihat kea rah laptopnya dan wajah mereka hanya tinggal 5 cm lagi.

"Um… iya" Jawab Jack, Claire pun tersenyum misterius dan mengetik beberapa kata di hpnya untuk beberapa menit.

"Jack-nyan… kau mau temenin aku ke bawah sebentar?" Tanya Claire dengan senyum manis.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jack curiga, Claire agak terdiam tapi tersenyum lagi.

"Temenin aja! Aku takut ketemu Jill" Ucap Claire memasang wajah horror, Jack pun tersenyum dan berdiri meninggalkan laptopnya itu.

"Ayo tutup matamu!" Perintah Claire sambil membuka dasi hitamnya, Jack langsung keringatan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jack horror, Claire pun tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi menyerang Jack tapi Jack lari dan kegaduhan pun terjadi. Mereka berlarian kesana kemari, meneriakkan hal-hal seperti 'Jack jangan kabur kau!' atau 'Ah! Jack kau ini cepat sekali!' atau 'Woi! Lambatin dikit dong larinya, capek nih!' Dan itu semua keluar dari Claire. Mereka pun akhirnya langsung menuju lantai bawah dan kegaduhan pun berhenti sesaat setelah aku denger suara Claire "Jack! Kelewatan Stop!" Sahut Claire. Aku hanya mengikuti kebawah tapi tepatnya ke tempat persembunyianku.

"Happy birthday Jack!" Ucap Claire dan Jill yang muncul entah darimana datangnya membawa sekotak kue dengan lilin.

"Tiup dong lilinnya, kami kan sudah bikin surprise buat kamu" Ucap Jill, Jack pun terhenti setelah Claire menatapnya.

"Apa keinginanmu?" Tanya Claire.

"Semoga Jill jadi cowo" Ucap Jack, dan dia dipukul dengan Jill.

"Woi! Yang bener dong!" Ucap Jill yang emosi, Claire berusaha menengahi.

"Ya sudah…" Ucap Jack, kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya dan membukanya dengan tersenyum. Terus dia meniup lilinnya dengan mantab, Claire menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baka… kenapa kau bisa tahu tempatnya disini" Ucap Claire dengan sebal.

"Tentu saja, karena kau minta temenin ke bawah jadi ya… sudah" Ucap Jack, Claire mundung di pojok ruangan karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Aku hampir tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka saat saling mencolek kue, tapi anehnya Claire bisa menghindar tapi mencolek pipi Jack dengan krim kue. Dan aku cemburu lagi, tapi sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"CIE!" Teriak Jill, ternyata yang kulihat Claire membantu Jack membersihkan krim itu dari pipinya. Aku tidak kuat lagi dan langsung kabur dari tempat karena cemburu.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku melihat Claire dan Jill mengejar-ngejar Jack yang membawa 2 hp sekaligus. Aku pun sweat drop, tapi memperhatikan Claire yang mukanya agak pucat. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatnya kuat mengejar orang itu?

Aku melihat mereka naik tangga lari, turun tanga lari dan lari biasa. Jill berhenti dan menonton karena capek, tapi Claire masih mengejarnya dengan semangat 45 atau karena hp nya masih ditangannya. Aku mulai membayangkan sekarang mereka lebih mirip menjadi Tom and Jerry.

Kemudian setelah beberapa menit mereka bertiga masuk kelas, dan hening. Sepertinya mereka langsung roboh seketika setelah pertunjukan tadi. Hahaha, beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat Claire menuruni tangga membawa tas. Aku menatapnya dalam, dan dia juga menatapku sendu. Kemudian dia memalingkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar area sekolah dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Di hari ulang tahun sekolah kami, aku dan Jack mulai berteman karena Jack juga berteman dengan salah satu temanku Rick. Ternyata Jack itu orangnya suka download dan asik di ajak ngomong dan juga kadang misterius tu anak -_-

Hubungan Claire, Jack dan Jill semakin erat setiap hari dan aku selalu menatap Claire dan berusaha tersenyum untuknya seorang.

"Hey Jack!" Sapaku saat hanya kita berdua di perpustakaan, Jack menoleh padaku.

"Hey Gray!" Sapanya juga sesekali tersenyum, aku mendekatinya dan ikut membuka laptop ku.

"Jack!" Sapa Claire dan Jill berbarengan, kemudian mereka bertiga ngelawak tentang ya macam-macam sampai aku menahan tawaku setengah mati.

Kemudian Claire menatapku cukup lama, aku juga balas menatapnya. Kami saling bertatapan dengan lama, Jack ikut menatap Claire dengan pandangan yang susah di artikan.

"Hey" Sapaku dengan senyum tipis, Claire agak terkejut.

"Um… hey?" Ucapnya dengan tidak yakin, aku tersenyum.

"Ayolah Claire, kita kan pernah bersahabat dulu… masa kau tidak membalas sahabatmu ini" Ucapku agak merayunya, Claire membulatkan matanya sebentar.

"K-Kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu?" Ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu, Aku hanya tertunduk.

"Tentu saja…. Gadis baka" Ucapku pelan dengan muka yang memerah, Claire memandangku dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Gray…. Bisakah kita memperbaiki hubungan kita dari awal?" Tanya Claire mantab, Jack dan Jill ikut mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lebar, apakah penantianku tergapai? Akhirnya aku ikut berteman dengan mereka bertiga.

Aku pun lebih berteman dengan Jack karena kita sama-sama laki-laki, Claire masih dengan imutnya duduk di sebelah Jack diikuti dengan Jill dan Skye yang sedang dekat menatap laptop Jack dengan seksama. Ya kami sedang menonton film ber genre romance

Jack mulai bernyanyi seperti biasa, tapi Claire sepertinya malahan ikut bernyanyi dengan Jack. Karena merasa di pandang mereka berdua berhenti serempak.

"Cie, kalian so sweet banget…" Ucap Jill, Claire dan Jack memerah mukanya.

"Iya SO SWEEET banget!" Ucapku agak menekankan kata-kata itu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian saat kita naik kelas 2 SMU, aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku untuk Claire. Aku membawa mawar merah dan putih semoga dia suka.

Ternyata yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada Claire bukan aku saja, ternyata Jack juga membawa mawar merah dan senyam senyum sendiri.

"CLAIRE AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Ucap kami berdua saat di depan Claire, Claire agak terkejut dan hampir terperangah.

"Maaf Gray….. aku hanya ingin bersahabat denganmu, sekali lagi maaf ya" Ucap Claire dengan terpaksa mengambil mawar putih. Tapi mengambil mawar merah dari tangan Jack.

"Aku menyukaimu juga Jack!" Ucap Claire dengan senyum manis, Jack langsung memeluknya. Aku hanya pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu, karena hatiku terasa seperti di cabik-cabik.

Entah mengapa Claire aku rindu padamu yang sering memperhatikanku

Aku rindu padamu yang selalu ada di dekatku

Aku rindu kau yang selalu men-stalk ku

Aku rindu saat kau mencintaiku setulus hati

Tapi sepertinya hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah….

Menyesal atas semuanya

Maaf aku baru menyadari perasaanku padamu

Maaf aku membuatmu bosan menunggu

Mungkin dia lebih baik padaku…

Mungkin penantianku sudah tidak berguna lagi

Dan pasti akan jadi sangat lama untuk melupakan Claire

END

Erine28: Hooray done!

Claire: Hufth kenapa aku jadi stalker?

Gray: Engga kenapa aku jadi ngenes banget

Jack: Yay aku di terima Claire

Gray: *nangis bombay*

Claire: *Mundung*

Erine28: Review please~


End file.
